The Days I Met Them
by second.hand.of.time
Summary: Mereka semua berharga bagiku. Setiap individunya. Aku menyayangi mereka sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan mereka.


**A/N.** Saya baru membaca dua buku pertama Maximum Ride (Maximum Ride: Experimen Malaikat dan Maximum Ride: Sekolah Selesai―Selamanya) jadi semua yang tertulis di bawah ini tidak mengandung fakta dari buku-buku selanjutnya yang belum pernah saya baca. Dan juga, karena saya malas baca ulang (uh, tiga kali baca ulang selama tiga bulan terakhir sudah cukup :D) jadi bila ada kesalahan fakta dan timeline/pengaturan waktu, maaf saja deh :D.

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride ditulis oleh James Patterson.**

* * *

**The Days I Met Them**

**Prologue, Chapter 1: Fang**

Hari ini mungkin salah satu hari terburukku. Kubilang salah satu, karena aku sendiri kesulitan memutuskan, yang mana yang lebih buruk: hari saat Fang terluka parah sampai-sampai harus dirawat di rumah sakit dan tak bisa beraktivitas normal selama paling tidak enam hari; hari saat aku menciumnya di pantai secara tiba-tiba, padahal ia sedang luka parah; atau hari ini, saat aku memergoki ia dan Lissa saling mencoba memakan wajah satu sama lain. Oke, mereka tidak saling memakan wajah, cuma menghisap, err, menempelkan... eh, begitulah, kau pasti mengerti yang kumaksud. Nah, aku tidak bisa memastikan yang mana yang bisa kuanggap sebagai yang paling parah.

Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku tidak memasukkan jadwal rutinku dikejar-kejar Pemusnah dan menjalani eksprerimen; atau main kejar-kejaran seperti anjing dan kucing dengan orang-orang dari Institusi dan Sekolah lengkap dengan bagian dikurung di kandang anjing dan tabung kaca bercairan kimia aneh; atau keadaan seperti saat Angel diculik sebagai salah satu kejadian paling buruk. Jawabannya mudah saja: aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Bukannya aku tidak sayang pada Angel, tapi penangkapan dan pelarian diri sudah makanan sehari-hari bagiku―bagi kami.

Kau juga pasti bertanya-tanya, mengapa semua hari―semua kejadian yang kuanggap paling buruk, semuanya berhubungan dengan Fang.

Aku juga bertanya-tanya, sama sepertimu.

Yah, intinya, aku merasa sangat kesal, geram, marah―sebutkan saja semua emosi negatif yang menggambarkan mengapa kau ingin sekali mencelupkan kepala seorang bocah emo ke bak penuh air―gara-gara kejadian hari ini. Moodku sedang tidak baik. Dan saat pulang dari sekolah, aku melihat hal yang membuat perasaan hatiku tambah parah. Anne mengambil alih peranku sebagai ketua di kawananku sendiri. Tidak persisnya, sih. Ia mengambil peranku sebagai ibu bagi kawananku. Tetap saja, bagiku itu parah.

Apakah itu kurang parah? Kalau begitu kutambahkan lagi. Setelah aku menceritakannya―mungkin mengomel, meneriakkan, apapun istilahmu―pada Fang, ia malah bersikap menyebalkan dan tidak bekerja sama dengan moodku yang sedang tidak baik. Alhasil, kau pasti sudah tahu, kami bertengkar. Bisakah kutambahkan event ini untuk memperkuat klaimku bahwa hari ini salah satu hari terburukku?

__________

Aku merasa panas. Pertengkaranku dengan Fang menyangkut peranku di kawanan berjalan tidak sesuai dengan dugaanku. Bukan maksudku untuk mengatakan bahwa pertengkaran kami memiliki suatu pola hingga aku bisa menebak hasil akhirnya dan tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya atau apa tindakannya. Justru sebaliknya, ia sering melakukan hal-hal di luar dugaan. tak terkecuali malam ini. _Well_, aku juga sih yang salah, aku mengungkit-ungkit soal apa yang kulihat di sekolah, menyangkut seorang gadis berambut merah dan dia―

Hentikan dirimu, Max, dan fokus ke masalah di tangan.

Ah ya, soal peranku sebagai ketua, sebagai _ibu_ di kawanan ini.

Aku adalah yang pertama 'diciptakan' di antara kami berenam. Aku yang tertua, aku yang memegang tanggung jawab. Kau pasti akan mengira bahwa aku merasa keberatan dengan peran dan tanggung jawab sebagai ketua, harus memutuskan dan mengurus segalanya. Ditambah peran sebagai ibu, tentunya tambah memberatkan. Namun kuberitahu kau, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Memang, kadang aku tidak tahan juga, harus menyiapkan tempat mereka untuk tidur, memastikan mereka cukup makan dan istirahat, memastikan kesehatan dan kenyamanan mereka, juga membuat keputusan agar tujuan kami tercapai, namun semua orang senang. Saat kami masih punya rumah, tugasku juga menyangkut membagi tugas untuk masing-masing orang, selain yang kusebut di atas. Untuk anak-anak yang lebih muda, akulah yang mengajari mereka hal-hal yang mereka bisa sekarang, menina bobokan, menyelimuti dan mengecup dahi masing-masing mereka di malam hari, sebelum mereka tidur. Aku harus menghadapi celotehan mereka, rengekan mereka, keluhan dan masalah yang mereka buat setiap waktu.

Tapi aku menikmati peranku juga. Mereka adalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang kukenal, karena tidak ada yang bisa kupercayai selain mereka, yang senasib denganku, direngut dari keluarga kami masing-masing oleh para Jas Putih. Aku mengetahui mereka sampai ke tulang-tulangnya, sama seperti ibu mereka. Aku senang memeluk mereka saat mereka takut, menenangkan mereka saat mereka gelisah, menghibur mereka saat mereka sedih. Aku senang menjadi figur yang mereka datangi ketika mereka memiliki masalah, atau hanya ingin berbagi cerita. Mereka keluargaku, yang kukenal hampir seumur hidupku.

Aku ingat, saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan mereka, masing-masing mereka.

.

.

_Aku yang berumur lima tahun duduk di kandangku, memeluk lututku agar aku tidak perlu duduk bersandar―punggungku terluka, dua jam yang lalu salah satu Pemusnah menyerangku dengan cakarnya yang besar. Pendarahannya baru saja berhenti, dan saat ini sel-sel di bagian itu sedang meregenerasi dengan cepat―maupun duduk tegak tanpa penopang―duduk tegak cukup melelahkan, dan membuat tulang punggung dan lehermu pegal. Ruangan itu gelap, aku hanya bisa melihat samar benda-benda di sekitarku, dan itupun karena aku tahu benda apa ada di mana._

_Kelelahan dari aktivitas sebelumnya―berusaha keluar dari labirin dalam waktu tiga menit, kalau lebih dari itu Pemusnah akan dimasukkan ke dalam labirin. Sudah bisa kau tebak, aku gagal keluar dalam waktu tiga menit―membuatku mengantuk. Kepalaku mengangguk-angguk beberapa mili di atas lututku. Daguku sudah menyentuh lututku, aku siap menggeletakkan kepalaku dan tidur, ketika aku mendengar suara pintu ruanganku dibuka, yang seketika membuat mataku terbuka lebar dan aku siaga sepenuhnya._

_Aku melihat silhuet dua orang memasuki ruangan, satu orang dewasa berjas―sudah bisa kupastikan, dia seorang Jas Putih. Aku tahu karena ia memakai jas panjang, dan baunya memuakkan―dan seorang anak yang diseretnya dengan kasar. Aku tidak bisa menemukan detail lain, karena si Jas Putih menyelesaikan urusannya di sini dengan cepat. Ia bahkan tidak repot-repot menyalakan lampunya._

_Si Jas Putih mendekati kandangku, membuatku mundur ke sudut terjauh kandang kecil itu, berusaha untuk tidak menyentuhkan punggungku ke jeruji besi kandang tempatku tinggal. Aku ketakutan dan bertanya-tanya, apa yang mereka inginkan denganku di malam hari seperti ini. Aku tidak yakin sih, namun menurut tebakanku sekarang ini malam hari, karena siangnya mereka melakukan eksperimen dan tes-tes padaku._

_Ia membuka pintu kandangku, dan jantungku semakin berdetak kencang di rongga dadaku. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa menjalani tes lain sementara punggungku keadaannya masih parah seperti ini. Aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk tangan terulurnya yang akan mengambilku, membawaku ke salah satu lapangan latihan. Namun ternyata ia tidak mengulurkan tangannya padaku, ia malah mengambil―cenderung mengangkat―anak yang dibawanya―yang keberadaannya terlupakan olehku karena aku terlalu sibuk mengawasi dan mencemaskan si Jas Putih―dan memasukkannya ke kandangku. Ia tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun, dan duduk meringkuk di sisi yang berlawanan denganku begitu ia berada di dalam kandang. Si Jas Putih mengunci kandangku―kandang kami―dan segera meninggalkan ruangan. Tak lupa mengunci pintu juga._

_Aku melepas napas lega, tak sadar bahwa sejak tadi aku menahannya. Kututup mataku sejenak, dalam hati mensyukuri, paling tidak malam ini aku bisa tenang. Hari esok biarlah kucemaskan esok saja._

_Aku mendeteksi gerakan kecil di dekatku, dan mataku segera melayang terbuka. Oh ya, anak yang dimasukkan ke kandangku. Aku lupa._

_Kenapa ia dibawa ke sini ya? Apakah dia salah satu eksperimen para Jas Putih itu juga? Apakah dia bisu, atau sedang sakit? Kenapa dia sepertinya tidak merespon apapun? Berbagai pertanyaan berputar-putar di kepalaku._

_Aku mengawasinya dalam gelap. Salah satu keuntungan menjadi bocah burung sepertiku, kau juga punya penglihatan setajam mereka. Penglihatanku setajam penglihatan elang._

_Dia sepertinya tidak jauh lebih tua daripadaku, seumuran denganku. Kalau dilihat dari potongan rambut dan bentuk wajah dan rahangnya, dia sepertinya anak laki-laki. Dia memakai pakaian lusuh dan agak koyak. Dia duduk memeluk lutut sepertiku, namun alih-alih meletakkan kepalanya di lutut, ia memandang lututnya dengan tatapan kosong. Di punggungnya... apakah itu sayap? Jadi dia bocah burung sepertiku?_

_Siapa ya sebenarnya dia?_

_Apakah sebaiknya aku menyapanya? Atau aku diamkan saja, karena mungkin saja dia itu perangkap, atau dia tidak mau diganggu? Yang mana yang seharusnya kulakukan?_

_Ruangan hening beberapa saat sementara aku berdebat dengan diriku sendiri._

_"Hei," sapaku pelan, rasa penasaranku menang. Aku mengawasi si pendatang baru dengan sorot mata ingin tahu._

_Ia tidak menjawab, hanya mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk menatapku dengan tatapan kosong yang sama seperti tadi, seperti saat ia sedang memandang lututnya. Aku tidak menyerah._

_"Siapa kau?" tanyaku, mengawasi gerak-geriknya dengan seksama._

_Hening. Ia tidak merespon sama sekali. Tidak bahkan gerakan kecil jari tangannya atau bagian lain tubuhnya. Ia diam kaku seperti patung._

_"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku lagi. Ia tetap diam, hanya matanya yang nyalang memandangku.  
_

_"Nama?"_

_"Ya, nama, cara_―_sebuah kata yang digunakan orang untuk memanggilmu?" kumiringkan kepalaku sedikit, satu alisku terangkat dalam ekspresi bertanya.  
_

_"None_―_tidak ada," jawabnya, setelah terdiam sejenak.  
_

_"Apa?" tukasku cepat, terperanjat. Tanganku segera melayang menuju mulutku, menutupnya. Mataku membelalak, menyadari kesalahanku. Aku cepat-cepat membenahi ekspresiku dan menurunkan tanganku, bersiap-siap meminta maaf dan menyiapkan topik lain untuk dibicarakan, namun ia sudah berbicara duluan,__"Aku tidak punya nama."_

_Aku mengawasinya sebentar, dengan dia balas memandangiku. Aku sedang tidak ingin kontes kedip mata, jadi aku bertanya pelan,"Lalu para Jas Putih itu memanggilmu apa?"_

_Ekspresinya memuram sedikit, tidak terlalu terlihat bedanya di kegelapan ini. AKu mengira ia takkan menjawab, namun suaranya sampai di telingaku,"...Eksperimen Tiga." Ekspresinya kosong, tapi dari matanya aku tahu dia benci panggilan itu.  
_

_Aku memandangnya setengah penasaran-setengah gusar. Seperti kubilang tadi, dari matanya, aku tahu kalau ia juga tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama 'eksperimen sekian'. Dia sebenarnya orang pertama_―_eksperimen pertama_―_yang berada sekandang denganku dan benar-benar bicara denganku. Dan dia juga human-avian sepertiku. Yang pernah kutemui selama ini selain Jas Putih hanyalah para Pemusnah itu. Kadang aku berpapasan dengan eksperimen lain di koridor, tapi rata-rata mereka dalam keadaan tidak sadar karena dibius atau pingsan kelelahan, atau dalam kondisi mengerikan―kau tahu, seperti ususnya berada di luar tubuh, kulit bersisik, berinsang, atau bertangan delapan__. Aku tidak pernah melihat bocah burung lain sepertiku. Aku ingin berteman dengan... Eksperimen Tiga, tapi apa bisa? Dia terlalu pendiam, aku juga tidak tahu tingkah lakunya baik atau tidak._

_"Kau punya nama?"_

_Mataku mengerjap dua kali, aku tersadar dari monologku dalam kepalaku. Aku menyeringai. "Yep, tentu saja. Aku menamai diriku sendiri, tentu saja. Aku tidak suka dipanggil-panggil Eksperimen Satu terus-terusan. Namaku Maximum Ride. Kau bisa memanggilku Max," kataku bangga._

_Lalu aku sadar, dan merasa agak bersalah, mengungkit-ungkit soal nama eksperimen lagi. Sudah jelas dia tidak suka dengan itu, dan aku malah mengungkit-ungkitnya. Tapi aku memang bangga dengan tindakanku mencari namaku sendiri. Walaupun cuma aku yang memakainya, dan terkadang aku membentak para Jas Putih itu kalau namaku Max. Ehmm... Ah, bagaimana kalau dia juga membuat nama sendiri, untuk memanggil dirinya? Tapi bagaimana caranya supaya dia tidak marah, atau tersinggung?  
_

_Aku mencoba berbicara dengan nada sekasual mungkin, memandangnya dengan biasa-biasa saja. "Aku tidak suka memanggilmu eksperimen tiga. Atau Itu. Seperti barang saja, cara mereka memanggil kita. Apa kau tidak punya nama lain?"_

_Dia diam saja. Aku hampir mengira dia tersinggung, tapi matanya mengawasiku dengan penasaran_―_dan waspada._

_"Kau mau aku memberimu nama?" tanyaku lagi, mengamati ekspresi dan bahasa tubuhnya._

_Aku mungkin salah lihat, tapi aku berani bersumpah matanya lebih bersinar dibanding sebelumnya sekarang. Seperti kilau mutiara hitam, kau tahu?_

_Bukannya aku pernah melihat mutiara...  
_

_"Hmm, coba kulihat..." kataku dengan nada dipanjang-panjangkan. Jariku mengetuk-ngetuk daguku, mataku memandang ke langit-langit gelap dan polos, pura-pura sedang berpikir. Sebenarnya tidak pura-pura, aku memang berpikir. Aku mengerlingnya dari sudut mataku, mengawasi figurnya dalam diam, sesekali memandang langit-langit lagi untuk memberi kesan kalau aku masih berpikir._

_Ia mengawasiku dengan tenang seperti sebelumnya. Namun aku merasa melihat kesan menantang dalam bahasa tubuh dan kilau matanya. Seperti seakan dia berkata dengan arogan, 'Oh? Mari coba kita lihat nama brilian yang didapatkan Max yang Hebat,' atau semacam itu.  
_

_"Fang," kataku tiba-tiba._

_Salah satu alis matanya terangkat tinggi. Gerakan pertama yang menampakkan ekspresinya. Dalam hati aku berpesta, melakukan tarian kemenangan atau sejenisnya.  
_

_"Apa? Kau terlihat seperti Drakula, pucat... mudah membaur dengan kegelapan dengan sayap dan rambut hitammu itu..." balasku cuek, delikan mataku menunjuk figurnya dengan gamblang.  
_

_"Coba kalau kau mau tersenyum atau nyengir, mungkin taringmu akan benar-benar keluar," tambahku menggodanya._

_Tanpa kuduga, dia tersenyum sinis padaku, dan menyeringai_―_atau nyengir mungkin_―_sekilas. Aku membelalak._

_"Tentu Max, kalau begitu namaku Fang."_

_._

_.  
_

Kalau kuingat-ingat lagi sekarang, mungkin senyum sinisnya itu―kalau aku melihat senyum itu dimainkan oleh Fang yang sekarang, tapi Fang yang berumur enam tahun itu boleh juga―bisa dibilang... seksi juga.

_APA?!_

**_―chapter 1, end  
...to be continued...  
_**


End file.
